This invention relates to a material for medical use, a process for its production and a medical device using the medical material. More particularly, it relates to a medical material which can be used under contact with blood and a medical device using the medical material. The medical material of this invention is adapted for use in, for example, artificial organs, dialyzers, blood filters, plasma separaters and indwelling catheters.
A variety of medical devices having blood-contacting members, such as artificial organs, have been developed and put into practical use. Biocompatibility is an important subject to be considered when a material for use in these medical devices is selected, and nature of the surface of a medical device to be used is an important factor with regard to the biocompatibility. On the contrary, it is needless to say that physical properties of such device are also of great importance. In consequence, it is an advantage in that a material which exhibits appropriate physical properties when applied to a medical device is firstly selected and then surface properties of the material are modified to improve its biocompatibility.
In fact, various methods for the improvement of surface properties have been proposed from such a point of view. For example, Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 130069/1988 (EPA Publication Number 0335972, applicant, Terumo Corp.) discloses a method in which reactive terminal group of a fat-soluble vitamin or a fatty acid macromet having said reactive terminal group is bonded to a base material. This method was a landmark invention at that time in respect that biocompatibility was provided on the surface of a base material without spoiling excellent physical properties of the base as a material for medical use. The biocompatibility itself provided on the surface, however, is still insufficient for the purpose of applying the medical material to practical use, thus leaving a margin for further modification to improve the biocompatibility.